


The One Where TK Models and Carlos Gets Jealous

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Jealous Carlos, Jealousy, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: It’s their first night off in a week, and TK and Carlos are meeting up to have dinner and spend some lonely time.They have just finished dinner and have moved to the couch to cuddle up and watch a movie on Netflix before going to bed.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 67





	The One Where TK Models and Carlos Gets Jealous

It’s their first night off in a week, and TK and Carlos are meeting up to have dinner and spend some lonely time.

They have just finished dinner and have moved to the couch to cuddle up and watch a movie on Netflix before going to bed.

Carlos is laying on his back while TK is comfortably on top of him, his head laying on his chest, right above his heart. That’s their signature cuddle position, and they love it: from the way they feel 100% comfortable to the fact that they seem to fit like puzzle pieces.

They’re halfway through the movie when TK starts talking, little whispers coming out of his mouth. Carlos can’t really hear what he’s saying, because of the volume of the TV, but he thinks TK might be asleep, sleep-talking like sometimes he does. But that’s not the case, TK is wide awake, he just has something to tell Carlos and is a bit afraid of his reaction.

TK gives himself away when Carlos finally manages to check his face, that at first was hiding in Carlos’ shirt, seeing his eyes are open.

“Hey babe, you’re ok there? I thought you were sleep-talking. I heard you whispering but I couldn’t catch what you were saying…”

“Yeah, I’m awake… Listen Carlos, something came up at the fire station and I have to admit that I’m a bit afraid to tell you what it is…” TK says, always whispering, but a bit louder than before, just to let Carlos understand what he’s saying.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? Don’t worry about my reaction, you know I can’t be mad at you.” Carlos says, tilting TK’s head up from his shirt, to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “So, what is it that’s bothering you? Did you got hurt? Or did anybody else?” A bit of panic coming out with the last two questions.

“No, no. Everyone’s ok, me included. It’s just… We got a visit from the fire captain of Station 124, they lost one of theirs a week ago on a call. They want to give him a funeral with all the honours etc., but the fire chief denied it, so they need to pay that themselves. And they got this idea of making a calendar with at least one firefighter from each station in the area. They made a sort of selection, and apparently, I won. They want me to model in my turn-out gear, and also… ugh… they want to take a few shots with no shirt!” TK tells, the last sentence a bit quieter than the rest of his little speech.

“Oh God, and you were afraid of telling me why? Because of the “no shirt” part?”

“Well, yes… I was afraid you would not like the idea… So, what do you think?” TK says, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I say I’m ok with it, and you don’t have to ask for permission by the way. Also, it’s for a good cause, and I believe they’ll sell a lot of those calendars, especially after they see you in there. I surely will buy at least 20 copies of it. You know, one for my house, one for my desk at the police station, one for my mum, one for each of my sisters, etc. We all need a copy of that!”

“Oh stop! You seriously want to give your mum a copy of a calendar with me with no shirt? That’s embarrassing!”

“She loves you, and she’ll be absolutely proud of having you hanging in her kitchen all year long, and the years after that, for what matters.”

“I see… And will you hang it in your kitchen all year long too, or…?”

“That’s not even a question! And I guess I should buy a copy for all the other rooms too, just to be sure to see you everywhere.”

“Nah, that would be just creepy.” TK says, laughing hard.

After that they go back to watch their movie, cuddling up against each other again, until they both fall asleep.

***

TWO DAYS AFTER

Today they’re going to do the calendar’s photoshoot. And since Station 124 doesn’t have the money to get a professional photographer, they opted to ask one of their crew members, that happens to be an amateur photographer.

Carlos has the day off, so he decides to join TK on “set”, both to be with him and to keep an eye on him.

He has to admit he’s a bit jealous, since TK told him that the firefighter that was going to take the pictures is gay as well.

He knows he has nothing to worry about, because TK loves him and would never cheat on him; but he also knows that he can’t control what others might do.

So, there he is, sitting on a plastic chair just behind the photographer, TK sitting next to him, a hand on his knee. They’re watching the other firefighters as they model. There’s a nice atmosphere, everyone is having fun, they’re chatting and telling stories, while the photographer and the various models are at work.

It’s TK’s turn to model, he’s already in his turn-out gear and he’s posing in front of a camera like he’s done it his whole life.

Carlos can’t help but stare helplessly, almost drooling a bit. And apparently, he’s not the only one.

“Alright TK, you’re doing very good there. Is it just me or it’s getting hotter in here?” The photographer, Luke, says.

“You got to be kidding me, is he flirting?” Carlos whispers, more to himself.

“I don’t think so, but I’m definitely getting a bit hot under all this gear. Do we take those shirtless shots now?” TK says, no heat in his voice, he’s not flirting back, just stating that he’s hot due to wearing all that gear inside. Also, he looks a bit uncomfortable of getting all the attentions, so he looks like he wants to get over with it as soon as possible.

“Ok TK, take of your jacket and shirt, you can leave the suspenders on.” Luke instructs.

Carlos stares as TK strips out of his jacket and shirt as he’s told, he folds them and starts walking toward Carlos to hand him his clothes. But he’s stopped by Luke, who gets in the way and gets them from TK’s hand, slightly touching him.

Carlos is not jealous, he _really_ is not, but he sees the way Luke’s eyes are wondering over his boyfriend’s body, and he’s not ok with it, at all.

“Hey TK, can you come here for a second?” Carlos says, his voice low and firm.

“Sure. Sorry Luke, can we take a five minutes break?” TK replies, then turns his attention to the photographer, who’s still standing next to him, close, way too close, for Carlos liking.

“Yeah, ok. But not more than five, ok?”

“Yes, of course.” TK says, a little smile on his lips, as he’s trying to give Luke an apology for asking for some time out.

TK takes the few steps that separate him from Carlos and as soon as he’s within reach, Carlos grabs his wrist and pulls him onto his lap, making him sit there.

“Oh, hey there, did you miss me?” TK says, a playful smile on his face.

“I did, now it’s _way_ better though.” Carlos replies, a little sigh escaping his lips.

“Hey, are you ok? You seem a little bit off? Are you bored? If you want, you can go, I’ll meet you up later as soon as I’m done here.”

“Hey, no, I’m not bored at all. It’s just… Can we go talk somewhere more private?”

“Of course, follow me.”

They get into the kitchen, where there’s no one around. Carlos is slightly shaking, jealousy cursing through his veins.

“Carlos, can you please tell me what’s going on? You seemed fine just before I started modelling, what changed?”

“What changed?! Seriously?!” Carlos snapped. “He has been flirting with you the whole time, and on top of that you seem not to even notice. At least you’re not flirting back, that’s already positive…”

“Wait a second! Who’s flirting with who?” TK looks genuinely confused.

“Who?! Luke! That’s who! He’s been eyeing you since we got here this morning and he’s been giving you directions on how to pose and what clothes take on or off all the time.”

“Carlos, that’s pretty much his job, he has to tell me what to do, in order to take the shots he needs for the calendar. But I guess you’re right, I noticed him watching me a little bit too intensely in the last hour…”

“It’s not just the last hour TK! He’s been staring at you since we came in this morning! Shamelessly, I might add.”

“Oh c’mon, are you jealous babe?” TK says, a playful smile on his face now, he finally figured out what’s going on in his boyfriend’s head.

“I mean, yeah… Maybe I’m a little bit jealous… But can you even blame me? Just imagine I was in your place, and you were in mine, how would you feel?”

“Oh sweetheart, I’ll be burning this place to the ground just to make sure he’ll never touch or look at you anymore.”

“Pretty much how I feel. So now, can we maybe go back in there and finish this thing so that I can bring you home with me?”

“Absolutely. And Carlos, I’m not going anywhere, ok? I’m not leaving you. He can stare all he wants because he’ll only find me staring at you.” TK says while getting closer to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his cheek and giving his lips a soft and gentle peck.

“That makes me feel way better.”

“That was the plan, babe.”

“Alright, let’s finish this photoshoot and let’s get a shirt back on you. That body is only mine to watch!”

“Oh, bossy, I love that.”

“Of course, you do, cariño.”

***

Once they’re back on “set”, TK pays more attention to how Luke is talking, or getting closer and touching him. He understands how Luke did this all day, but he didn’t notice. Carlos is right, he’s been flirting with him! And he has been clueless all day long.

“Hey Luke, are we done here, right?”

“I’d like to take a few more photos if you’re ok with it, maybe we could try without the suspenders this time.”

“Ok, but I’d really like to get over with this, if it’s not a problem. I guess a few more photos are fine though.”

“Ok, so let’s take off those suspenders, pretty boy.”

“A pet name, please tell me he didn’t use a pet name on my, _my_ , boyfriend!” Carlos thinks.

“Alright, now that’s enough!” Carlos is now shouting; he can’t stand the situation anymore.

“Sorry, do you have a problem?” Luke asks.

“A problem? Are you seriously asking me if I have a problem?” Carlos says back, puffing his chest out a bit.

“Yeah, you’ve just shouted at me without any reason, so I’m wondering if there’s something wrong.”

“You want to know if there’s something wrong? Let me think… You’ve been flirting with _my_ boyfriend all day, you’ve been telling him what to do (and yes, I know it’s kind of your “job”, but I don’t really care at this point), and now you’re pet naming him? _My boyfriend_? You got to be kidding me!”

“Hey, sorry man, it wasn’t really my intention, I was just trying to do my job and I didn’t even notice I was flirting with him.”

“You haven’t noticed? Seriously? C’mon, everyone here noticed!”

“Hey hey, Carlos! Stop! It’s ok. Also, Luke, I think we’re done here. I hope you’ve got enough material to work with. Now if you’ll excuse us, we got to go.” TK gets himself between Carlos and Luke, physically separating the two of them, almost afraid they’ll engage a fight in the middle of the fire station.

TK grabs Carlos’ hand, and, in the meantime, he throws a hoodie on, to cover his bare chest.

They’re heading out of the fire station when TK finally turns to look at Carlos. He finds him looking down, a guilty expression on his face.

“Baby, what’s going on? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine… I’m sorry if I overreacted and shouted at him… Are you pissed at me for it?”

“Oh love, I’m not pissed at you. That was kind of hot to be honest. You were just telling him how you were feeling. And you were right, I payed more attention and I noticed too that he was definitely flirting with me. But Carlos, you have nothing to worry about, you know I have eyes only for you. I’m in love with you, and I’m not going to ruin all we have just by flirting with some other guy.”

“I know… And I love you too. Now can we go home and cuddle? I really need it. Plus, I’ve been staring at your bare chest and your ass for most of the afternoon, and you know just how much I enjoy that…” Carlos says, his eyes twinkling while looking down at TK.

“Of course, let’s go! I think our bed is waiting on us.” TK replies, a huge smirk on his face.

And after that, they drive home, get into bed, and spend the rest of the day cuddling, making love and having take-out dinner in bed. The jealousy long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another fanfic with Tarlos! This time I decided to spice things up with a jealous Carlos, what do you think?  
> Let me know in the comments and if you liked this, please leave kudos!  
> \- G


End file.
